The Price of Fame
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Fame always comes with a price and Jude Harrison is about to find out what it will cost her.[Deals with Slightly more adultish issues, language, ect][Future Fic][J&T pairing]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Instant Star doesn't belong to me. Only this idea does.

Author's Note: Much thanks goes to my beta! Luv ya much! And please give me feedback. I crave it!

The Price of Fame

I felt about ready to drop by the time I got home from G Major. It had been three years since I won _Instant Star_ and began my journey as a celebrity. Though years had passed, I was _still_ trying to get used to the lifestyle. But _çe la vie_! Okay, I know that was such a cliché but it's true! Fame has changed aspects of my life that I'm still only beginning to understand.

The quietness of my house was unsettling. My mom and Sadie went away to New York on vacation. I would've loved to join them but, according to mom, Sadie, Tommy, Georgia, and my album come first. This was to be my third album and this pressure was on to get it done before Christmas (which was only two months away!)

With a long, clearing sigh, I went upstairs to my room and collapsed face down on my bed. I rolled over onto my side and began to hum the rhythm of the song Tommy and I had been working on at the studio. We had the music completed and were working on the lyrics. But nothing was working so far; nothing felt _right_.

…Tommy. I closed my eyes and thought about him. I had fallen for him when I was fifteen and suffered with the knowledge that, though he liked me back, he wouldn't be with me. "You're too young." He had told me over and over and over. But still, my heart wouldn't let him go. I had even dated other guys to try to move on. Hell, I'd even thought I loved a few. But in the end, they never worked out. And when it came down to it, I still wanted to be with Tommy.

And now, I was 18 (and had been for three months), and he still hadn't made a move. I knew he wanted to, but he always held back at the last moment. It was hard for me not knowing _why_ he still pulled back from me. I sighed again. _Men_…

My thoughts were interrupted by noises coming from down stairs. I opened my eyes and sat up. It was probably Jamie. He often comes over without knocking…but my stomach lurched in apprehension.

"Jamie?" I called out, "Is that you?"

Then I remembered that Jamie, had gotten back with Kat after I made it clear that he was my friend and friend only, was out celebrating his and Kat's two-year anniversary. My heart pounded fast in my chest, as the silence grew heavy. Then, the quietness was interrupted by the sounds of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I swallowed hard as panic filled me. At that point, I did the _only_ thing I could think of: I hid in my closet. It was a good place, given its permanent cluttered and unruly state.

I lay on my back on the floor, shut the door, then piled clothes, shoes, my book bag (anything in arms reach), on top of me. I could see through a tiny hole in the mountain of stuff and out into my room through the slots in my closet door. I bit my lip and wiggled my cell phone out of my pocket and slowly brought it to my head.

I hit Tommy's speed dial number (1) and put it to my ear, listening to it ring. The footsteps were closer now and I fought back tears. Tommy, thankfully, answered on the fifth ring.

"What's up, Jude?" he asked.

"Tommy, there's somebody in my house." I whispered, "You have to help me."

**_Thump!_** The footsteps were in my room and I heard Tommy's voice in my ear, saying my name. I hung up without answering and shut it off, and brought my arm back down. My heart squeezed in my chest and tears fell down my cheeks. I said a silent prayer and watched as a tall, masked man dressed all in black step into my line of vision. He was wearing a "Pennywise the Clown" (a.k.a.: _It_) mask, which was terrifying all by itself.

"Jude." He called in a sing-song voice, "Juuuuuuuuuuude."

I bit my lip, keeping myself from sobbing out loud. He was searching my room now; going through my drawers looking under the bed, then he stepped over to the closet. Time froze and I closed my eyes tight and held back a whimper. Then, everything went still, quiet. I breathed out of my nose slowly. _It was over_. I let my body relax. Suddenly, I heard my closet door fly open and I couldn't hold back my scream…_I'm going to die!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Jude?" Tommy's voice reached my ears, sounding like heaven, "It's okay, it's only me…Where are you?"

"U-u-under h-h-here." I stammered, my voice sounding high, small, and frightened to my own ears.

He unburied me, took me by my hands, and pulled me to my feet. His hands framed my face and his eyes searched mine. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees, trembling. Everything that just happened hit me like a ton of bricks, and I began to sob. Tommy dropped down to my level and took me into his arms. He stroked my hair and murmured soft words of comfort.

"Come, on sweetie, let's get you outta here."

I nodded and he helped me to my feet. I was shaking almost violently. Tommy, seeing me tremble, picked me up, and carried me down stairs and out to his Viper. He placed me inside and shut the passenger side door. Getting in on the driver side, he started the engine, buckled up and took me away.

Twenty minutes later, I was soaking in the large, clawed foot tub in Tommy's master bathroom of his penthouse apartment. The water was warm and relaxing, but my body was still tense. I couldn't stop shaking. Tears welled in my eyes and fell down my cheeks like warm rivers.

I felt so scared, so violated, and so helpless. I brought my hands to my face and sobbed. I've always heard other celebrities' horror stories about stalkers and obsessed fans, but I _never_ thought it would happen to me. A knock at the bathroom door and it brought me back. I composed myself enough to call out:

"What?"

"Jude, I can't stand hearing you cry. Can I come in?"

"No, Tommy, you can't. I'm (a) naked, (b) in the tub, and (c) did I mention I'm naked in the tub?"

"Jude, that is the farthest thing from my mind."

"Uh-huh."

I sighed. I didn't want to argue with him at the moment. So, against my better judgment, I gave in. I shrank down and crossed my arms across my chest and crossed my legs. Tommy sat on the edge of the tub and stared at the wall across the room.

"How did you think this was going to help me?" I asked.

"I--I'm not sure…" he replied.

I sighed miserably, tears threatening to start. "Get me a towel, and then turn around."

He did and when his back was to me, I stood and wrapped myself in the towel, and stepped out of the tub. I touched his shoulder and he turned to face me. Looking in his eyes, I felt so safe, even though my world had been brought down around me. I shook my head slowly.

"How could this happen to me?" My voice broke and I began crying again.

Tommy hugged me and kissed my forehead. After a few minutes I dried my tears and he left so I could get dressed. Once I was fully clothed, I stepped out into the adjacent bedroom and found him sitting on the edge of his bed. I joined him and looked at him.

"Lay down and sleep." He said softly, "You'll feel better."

He moved and I lay down. He covered me with a blanket and turned to leave the room. I grabbed his hand and he stopped.

"Please stay with me." I murmured, "I don't want to be alone."

"Jude, I _can't_---"

I cut him off. "I'm not asking you to have _sex_ with me, Tommy." I snapped, then looked down, feeling bad for sounding so harsh, "I just need to be held…I'm scared."

He sighed and nodded. I scooted over and he joined me. Tommy wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"Shh. Sleep now." He replied.

I closed my eyes and flinched as the image of the man in the mask played against my eyelids. I instantly opened my eyes and met his.

"I'm here, Jude. Nothing can get to you."

I believed him and closed my eyes. He started to hum a sad, slow tune that made me snuggle closer to him. Sometime between midnight and twilight, I fell asleep, feeling more secure that I ever had.


End file.
